Pandamonium in the academy
Note: the events in this artcile take place after the events in A new day aspiring to greatness. A Message in Blood Seijaku Ichi woke up in a brightly lit room. He looked around to see his friend Hisui Giyoushi twiddling his thumbs. When he noticed Seijaku had been awake he called a nurse who ran some tests. When she left Hisui came closer to talk. "Who did this to you Ichi-kun, Tell me and I will make them pay, please tell me" Hisui pleaded his friend for information. He felt guilty for not being able to prevent this even though he had no idea of what was happening. He was shocked by his friend's conviction."I didn't recognize them, Sorry Hisui-San." His voice was now quieter, more dejected. He lied because he feared what would happen if Fureru Tsuki found out he told Hisui. "Bull, of course you know, NOW TELL ME DAMMIT!" A hint of aggression crept into his voice. Last nights events had affected Seijaku badly and he was terrified of Hisui when he shouted. "Leave me alone." Seijaku whimpered. "I will if you tell me." Hisui glowered menacingly but inside he was in immense pain. He didn't want to hurt his friend more by intimidating him. "Fine, It was Fureru Tsuki." Seijaku whispered. "Be careful." "I will, don't worry. Just get better." Hisui then promptly left. Over the course of the week Seijaku healed and eventually resumed his normal time-table but despite his physical wounds being healed he had not recovered from the psychological trauma was still there. He was slowly gaining confidence but he was not talking or eating as much as he used to. He still excelled in his classes because he found an escape in them. His skill in kido was rising rapidly and he was already performing high level spells without incantation. Hisui had learned shikai. He sparred with Seijaku and nearly burned the dojo down. The girl who found Seijaku when he was beaten up was called Shiawase Shirushi and they got on together. Life went on like that in a normal peaceful way until one day, when Hisui challenged Fureru Tsuki to a match. He accepted and they moved to the dojo but no one was let in for some reason. After a few minutes Fureru came out again untouched. Shiawase and Seijaku were the first to rush in. They saw Hisui in a heap on the ground apparently out cold. After that Seijaku confronted Fureru before punching him in the dace."Tut tut, now calm down." "Tsuzuri Raiden." The electricity flowed through Furerus body making him drop Seijakus hand. "Was that it!" Fureru kneed Seijaku in the stomach causing him to double over "You are still to weak," Fureru whispered in Seijaku's ear before throwing him over his shoulder, using a type of judo. "I am not going on waste my time on you." He then walked away as Seijaku picked himself up and helped Shiawase take Hisui to the dorm. "He isn't very nice is he, that man?" Shiawase asked "About as friendly as a lead pipe." Seijaku replied. They lay down Hisui before Seijaku asked Shiawase if she wanted to come to the kido hall with him. She blushed and gave a little nod before jumping up. As the strolled over to the practice hall they conversed in hushed tones to each other, warranting looks from the other students. They arrived and took positions close enough so they could talk to each other. Seijaku then fired a blue bolt out of the blue, causing many to look as he did so again. The a dark ball of energy gathered in his hand as he muttered "Soudai no rakka boshi" The energy flew down field and destroyed three targets at once. Seijaku gave a pant as people looked over in awe. Many couldn't perform low level spells. "That was impressive Seijaku-kun but watch what I can do as well." Shiawse called him before she threw a pole down field which separated, causing many targets to be pinned up to the wall. "Kaku'Seigi" The earth in the field then flung itself toward each target destroying them all. "That is not all you know <3" Shiawase grinned over at Seijaku who grunted whilst the assistants replaced the dummies. When they were done he did a small chant before announcing the name of the spell. A nebula of darkness began to form and descended on the dummies before eviscerating them all, while ripping the turf up. Everyone looked on in pure amazement before an instructor told him to head to the detention hall. Seijaku dragged himself off as Shiawase followed. "WHAT IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Seijaku flinched as the head of kido-based learning. He had already been there for a minute before this outburst. "You deserve solitary confinement for a week for destroying the training field like that. Seijaku tuned him out as this went on until, "...Consider this a warning, now stay here for half an hour. In silence. Break was finished and Seijaku left the detention hall walking toward the main hall for a speech on what was going to happen before the end of term. He arrived and sat down next to Hisui. "Hey, Are you feeling okay?" "Fine thanks," Hisui gave a little grin. As he said that Shiawase sat down next to him and he went bright pink from blushing. "Umm.. Look! It is starting!" Hisui told the others. The Head of Shino Acadamy took a place on the stage and delivered his speech. By the time he was done and every one was bustling with excitement. "Team battle simulation." Hisui grinned as he soaked in the information, "This is gonna be fun, don't you think?" Hisui looked over to see Shiawase and Seijaku talking furiously about what was going to happen, only stopping when Hisui dragged them back to the dorms. "So now what? They brief us tomorrow morning at one o'clock in the morning, right?" Shiawase looked up to see Seijaku give a nod. "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. -yawn-" Seijaku sleepily proclaimed as he tried to lie on his bed. Shiawase and Hisui glanced over at each other before sighing, he was right they should rest if they were to be woken that early. Hisui simply lay down on the floor while Shiawase lay down next to Seijaku. Hours passed. The faint noise of breathing had filled the room. Seijaku rolled over onto Shiawase's chest "HIEEK!!" Shiawase jumped up as a red Seijaku looked away and tried to explain what had happened with blood trickling from his nose. Shiawase loomed over him as he backed himself into the corner. At that moment a bunch of boys ran into the room asking if Shiawase was alright. "I'm fine, not because of Seijaku-kun over there," Shiawase casually told those in the room. Eventually everyone had calmed down and it was only Hisui, Shiawase and Seijaku. Seijaku was still red from blushing as he replayed what had happened in his head. Shiawse was still glowering at Seijaku. Hisui just looked dazed as he asked what happened. "I'll tell you what happened, Giyoushi-san. Your friend there is a perv-" "Wait! you got into my bed," Seijaku spoke, now with a plaster over his nose. `from falling out of bed.` Shiawase looked over at him a slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. "I don't care about what you have to say." She then stormed off. "What happened?" Hisui looked over to his friend. He got a shrug for an answer. When Seijaku started to leave he followed him as he picked up his zanpaktou, Hisui did the same, and they walked out into the forest where Seijaku started to climb up a tree. "I like to meditate in the tree tops, with my zanpaktou," Seijaku explained to his friend before sitting on the top branch with his zanpaktou stabbed in front of it. Hisui could tell from the reiatsu being emitted that he had entered his inner world. ''-Inside Seijaku's inner world.(From Seijaku's pov)-'' I was standing in a busy street, everything bustling and everyone trying to work their way across but the thing that struck me was the noise. There wasn't any. "Seijaku, do you like it here?" A man walked through the crowd to me. He told me that he liked it here and liked the silence, I agreed with him. "Silence is nice, it gives you time to think, about everything and nothing. If you understand that?" I asked the man standing in front of me. He just asked me to follow him< "But what is your name?" I asked him but he just walked on. Entering a building, sitting down at a piano, my fingers trickle across the keys as song forms in my head. As I play it I see the man playing another piano and your songs combine in an elegant and legato serenade. My thoughts reach out to him as I ask his name again. His thoughts entered my head "You know my name so wait until you recognize me." "No!" I cry in my head "I know what you are now please tell me your name." "Figure it out. I am what you love, I am the powerful being who is always lurking behind everyone." We played our serenade more until the piece reach a diminuendo as the piece became more staccato and aggressive and then I stopped. The silence pierced my mind. "I see you have recognized me" The man asked and I simply replied "Hush, Sasu you na Chinmoku," As I said those words I found myself aain on the busy street from before and the man stood before me. "Well done, You now have my power." And I came out of my inner world. -''outside of Seijaku's inner world-'' Hisui had now sat down as Seijaku jumped off of his perch, grabbed a branch to stop his fall and dropped to the floor with a neat little roll. "Tada! Sorry to keep you wait Hisui-san but lets train now." Hisui agreed. "You know I am using my shikai if I have to," Hiusi warned his friend as they began to race toward each other. Seijaku slid under Hisui's flying kick and turned around to punch him. This was blocked and so was the retaliating kick. Hisui jumped back as he took a defensive stance. Seijaku caught Hisui off guard by using shunpo to appear behind him and put him in an arm lock. "You lose Hisui-san" Seijaku joked before his legs were kicked from out under him and Hisui's hand applied a rather painful foot lock. "You lose Sei-kun," Hisui joked before Seijaku's other foot connected him in the chest. As he trailed backwards he saw Seijaku descend from the air with his foot out so he raised his guard and deflected the kick. He then replied by punching Seijaku in the face, knocking him back. Hisui took advantage of the opening and rushed forwards. Seijaku looked up to see Hisui's foot coming round to connect with his head. Seeing the attack he spun away and unleashed his own kick, missing Hisui's head by millimeters. "I got lucky, it seems" Hisui then used shunpo to appear up in a tree. Seijaku joined him and they exchanged blows on the precarious branch until the branch cracked. With a look of surprise the jumped back, landing on separate branches. Both were tired now after their bout had been going for five minutes. "Time to get serious," Seijaku called out before allowing a stream of water flew toward Hisui; pushing him off his branch as he fell to the floor with a thud. Climbing down again Seijaku came level to Hisui who now had his sword drawn. Raising his own in defense Seijaku blocked Hisui's first strike, and second but the thrid managed to clip his ribs. "Careful! That is dangerous you know!" Seijaku cried out as he jumped back. He then saw Hisui's blade melt and reform on his fists as a pair of gloves. Hisui launched toward Seijaku and threw a flaming punch; Seijaku blocked using his sword but had to dive back to avoid the flame engulfed kick that came his way. "Give up, Sei-kun< You know you can't match my shikai," Hisui offered his friend this advice as Seijaku picked himself off of the floor. Using shunpo Seijaku appeared behind Hisui but had his arm caught when he swung his sword. Hisui gave a friendly smile showing that they were still playing as friends. Hisui then put Seijaku in an armbar, before kneeing him for good measure. Even though they were training they both went full out. Hisui dropped Seijaku and as he fell to the floor he whispered "Hush, Sasu you na Chinmoku" His blade morphed into a xia. "What is that Sei-kun, I didn't know you learned shikai. Dai San Gijutsu: En Kaihou" 'The wave of flame dissipated before hitting Seijaku who had used a defensive ability. He then thrust at Hisui's thighs hoping to pierce them and win but instead he left himself open to a flaming kick to the head. As he fell down he saw his friend pick him up before saying that he had won. And he had as Seijaku admitted defeat. They regained their breath before sharing a joke. Half an hour later they headed back to the dorms where they encountered a somewhat out of breath Shiawase, with a whip at her hip. They engaged in conversation before all heading to the lunch hall as the sun started to set. They tucked into their super-nutritional but bland meal and returned to their dorms just before nightfall. They all enjoyed a few hours kip before the alarm awoke them at midnight. After hurriedly changing they ran outside into their attendance lines. Fifteen minutes later the Head instructor arrived on the podium and delivered his speech concerning the exact rules of the simulation. "Now pay attention as you hear the information concerning your and your peers health and safety, First: You are not allowed to kill anyone," A few jokey groans escaped as the head instructor continued "We ask that you try your hardest but ask again some to not destroy vital property of Soul Society. As you all know all factions of the Gotei will be taking part, as to teach you comradeship with people who may follow a different training to you. That means the Onmitsukidō and Kido Corps trainees will take part. As I said earlier you will be observed and stopped if appropriate but other than nearly anything else is allowed. The area of battle is a radius of ten miles around the centre of a large forest where you will proceed to in a minute. Now your objectives: Your aim is to locate the enemy base and destroy the main functions of the base. The bases will be well hidden. There will be two teams fighting each other. Now please take this test to learn skills of teamforming and team work. Each team will have a leader who will give advice to each team but not engage in direct combat. Each member of the winnig team will recieve 2000 kan to spend in Soul Sociey during their break. Now the teams will consit of..." When the teams had been called out he comtemplated what they meant for him. He was on the same team as Shiawase but against Hisui and Fureru. An hour of marching later they arrived at the forest where each team found their own base. There were beds and there were bunks and tents. There was a meeting room and at that moment in time every one was planning what would happen. Every one had stated their powers and abilities and had all been placed into separate squads. Seijaku would be accompanied by some shinigami students and some from the Onmitsukidōin a recon team hoping to discover the enemy base. Shiawsae mean while would reamin at the base as a guard, protecting members of the Kido Corps who were protecting the base with binding spells. Inside was a type of central command where each team would deliver reports to. There were people maintaining kido spells of tracking. All in all it was a military operation. The squads had their patrol times and the ones who had the luxury rested in the beds while some started preparations. Seijaku's recon team headed out after being briefed on what to do. "If they encountered an enemy either escape or hide, do not enter conflict unless absolutely necessary" That is what he had been told. An hour later they were in the thick of the forest and had seen many enemy squads go past but avoided all of them while relaying the information to central command. Eventually they met a road block, there was a frontal guard providing cover and stopping any person getting through. Command told them to get through somehow because they were suspected to be close to the enemy base. So Seijaku's squad hunkered down in the trees to discuss their plans. At the base Shiawase was resting on a bed before a man in her squad woke her up so she could start her guard duty. She went over and saw all the people working and decided that she should give them some space. She went for a stroll before climbing a tree for a good view. What she saw was a forest. Full of life. But then as she consentrated she saw the distinct disruptions of a small team moving toward the base. An extreemly lucky strike team. She flipped down from the tree and informed central command who placed more guards on patrol and alerted those setting barriers to hurry. Despite that they were still students, they had a precise and efficent system. Shiawase was ordered to climb a tree again and act as a scout. The strike team seemed about three strong but were moving very quickly. Back at Seijaku they had come up with a plan. Nobody liked it but it was decided what was to happen. Someone would create a diversion as the others sneaked past. Problem was nobody was prepared to be the diversion. As the silcence crept in command contacted them again. When that was over, Seijaku stuck up his hand, "I'll go and try to lead them away. I am the worst at stealth," He grinned as the others then ran over their plan. When all was ready Seijaku appeared in front of his enemies who all regarded him with cold stares. "Ohh.. look what we have here, a little Rambo." The guards all grinned before taking out their zanpaktou's. Seijaku had his out and when the first charged at him he simply threw him over his shoulder. After that guy three more came who were dispatched by Fushibi, and Hafukafu combined. "Sekienton," Seijaku threw up the smokescreen as the others ran past. "Looks like the this kid's really good," A few of them muttered before one wielding a wakizashi took Seijaku by surprise and nocked him on the arm. When Seijaku used sho to push him away he felt his arm start to go numb. The rest all charged a tired looking Seijaku head on, so he simply muttered "'Hypaporankan" The rod flew toward his enemies and many were pinned to trees. Then from behind him he heard a familiar voice applaud him. Seijaku turned around in horror to see Fureru Tsuki with a rapier drawn. As the strike team approached the base Shiawase jumped down and assumed a defensive postion. Just seconds later three figures burst through the tree line looking around, figuring where they were and noticing the ten people three people surrounding them. Shiawase gave a gasp when she recognized one of the men standing in front of her. It was Hisui Giyoushi. Then she heard the command to attack and flung herself at her friend. As he turned around a look of amazement came over his eyes as he saw his friend fly toward him. He jumped back as she threw her whip where his neck was once. "Didn't expect to see you here, Hisui-san. I am going to hsave to take you down now; you know the drill." Shiawase cracked her whip into the air as Hisui jumped at her. The blow caught Hisui's leg and the pain shot straight to his chest. He looked up. "Blooming heck! That hurt," Hisui cried out as the blood stained through his shirt. She simply told him to stand still. She started to mutter, ""Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Shiawase finished her spell before six beams of yellow flew at Hisui but to her surprise he had jumped out of the way. This was going to end up a full out fight as Hisui entered Shikai. Hurridely spinning around with his sword drawn, Seijaku swung at Fureru who effortlessly blocked. Seijaku fell back from the recoil of the punch that caught him in the face as Fureru muttered "Knockuatto no Kin" Seijaku didn't hear. Then Seijaku failed to defend himself as Fureru's blade ran across his chest. Then the world went black as Seijaku fainted. He had let the rest of the team get through but was captured, a mixed result. His last thoughts were about the earpiece he had to contact base. When he came to he found himself on the floor in a cold, damp, dark and stone cell. When he moved he noticed his hands were bound behind him and in that second he realised what had happened and he broke into a cold sweat. He had been captured, even though it was only practice they now had a lot of things to do with him. Shouting out he tried to grab someone's attetion, "Hey! Hey! Let me out of here! Or are you too scared!?" As Seijaku kept shouting some one came up to his cell door, telling him to be quiet. By now Seijaku had managed to stand himself up. The guard told him to shut his mouth, "Make me!" Seijaku taunted. The guard came in and stood before Seijaku. He then raised his boot and slammed it into Seijaku's face, sending him flying backwards. The guard left but only after telling Seijaku that he had go tell the "others," Seijaku simply lay down. The flames curled around his fists as Hisui threw a punch at Shiawase who expertly avoided, retailating with a kick that connected harmlessly against Hisui's guard. Then taking advantage he grabbed her leg and threw her toward a nearby tree, but instead of coliding against the thick trunk, she simlpy used the throws momentum to bounce off of the tree while whipping Hisui across the chest, leaving another blood mark. As she flew toward him he let a punch loose, empowered by fire that cracked right into Shiawase's chest, sending her reeling backwards. "Manipulate, Sutoringa" Suddenly from a man appeared before Shiawase, "Hello, Hakunetsu Sharin." The man returned Shiawase's greeting her before firing a beam of light at a stunned Hisui who didn't react until he couldn't dodge. Hisui crashed back before standing up, after realising what was happening he stood up. This was going to be a hard fight, but if he did win, his team might win the simulation. Which was a good thing and worth fighting for. Back at where Seijaku was at, some men had returned and dragged him off to a dark room where he was made to sit down on a hard wooden chair. A little lamp light hung ahead. Seijaku chuckled to himself at about how serious everyone was taking the simulation. Then a group of people came in and sat down opposite Seijaku at the other end of the small table. "So, would you be kind enough to tell us your name?" Some girl opposite him politely asked him the question. "Seijaku Ichi, that my name," Seijaku replied in a meek voice, he didn't like the look of many of the people surrounding him. The girl asked a few more questions until of caught Seijaki off guard. "Want to tell us where our teamates are?" She asked Seijaku, fully expecting the wimpish look guy in front of her to give her the answer straight away. Her kind face crumpled when after a minute no sound had been uttured. She asked agin but this time she got a resolute `no`. Then she stood up walked over to Seijaku and whispered in his ear. "Tell me where your friends are, last time I ask nicely." Seijaku gulped, thinking that he wasn't good at taking pain, before calmly telling the girl he wouldn't sell out his comrades. She simply stamped on his foot as two guys behind him dragged him up and one held him up. She sat back down as one of the men punched Seijaku in the gut. As the air escaped Seijaku's body she grinned. Hisui dodged the light beams flying at him as he approached Shiawase. He started to gain on her until she looked at him and fired off her own barage of spells at him. The new addition became ever more tiring for Hisui to dodge and he was begining to be pushed back. Then with a plain tone he raised his arms toward Shiawase and the man next to her. Shiawase noted the gloves on his hands before words came from Hisui's mouth. "Dai Roku Gijutsu: Nageru You Ni Ugokuu Honoo" Flames shot toward her at a fast pace. Leaping back she didn't see Hisui above her, attempting to drop kick her, until her puppet took the blow to his face. They landed on the floor as the puppet disappeared suddenly. Shiawase cursed before throwing her whip at Hisui, who recieved a blow to the leg while reeling back. Both were showing fatigue. Both were showing determination. Both flung themselves at each other. Hisui's fist cracked across Shiawase's ribs as she raced at him. She stumbled backward and Hiusi jumped forward into her foot. As he picked himself off the floor he saw a girl draw a sword.